


The Better Boyfriend

by anyothergirl415



Series: Hotline Verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Smallville RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike discovers the potential joys and downfalls of a first day with his hotline love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: writer's choice

The words hung thick in the air between them because Mike just kind of blurted them out and clearly Misha hadn't expected it. Then there was a smile, that one that Mike had never imagined just right, and Misha laughed.

"Oh thank God because I thought I was losing my mind falling for a guy I didn't even know in person."

There was no way to describe the way Mike's heart flipped at that or the plummet that followed when an all too familiar voice said his name. And sure enough, looking up, there was Tom with that guy who replaced him; Mike had never bothered learning his name.

“Tom.” He supposed it was bound to happen, the town was only so big and Mike should count himself lucky that he’d lasted four months without running into him.

“Hey Mike.” Tom smiled softly and rubbed along his arm, glancing curiously over Misha until the guy beside him cleared his throat. “Oh this is Nick. Nick this Mike, you remember me mentioning him?”

“Yeah, sure, hey Mike, nice to meet you.” Nick smiled politely at him and held out his hand, leaving Mike little choice but to shake it. He couldn’t tell from the look in the guy’s eyes just what Tom had mentioned about him but there were plenty of things he could think of that Mike didn’t really want made public knowledge.

“You too.” Mike’s voice sounded just a little too breathy, the words caught in his throat. Then Misha’s leg was pressing against his and Mike looked quickly toward him. “This is Misha. Misha, Tom and uh, Nick.”

“Nice to meet you.” Misha smiled and slid out of the booth in one quick moment, sliding around to Mike’s side. “You guys want to sit?”

Mike looked wide eyed over at Misha – it wasn’t like Misha didn’t know _exactly_ who Tom was. And he wanted to protest, make up some excuse, but Tom and Nick were already sliding into the booth across from him and Mike didn’t want to be the one who wasn’t strong enough to handle this.

“So you two are…?” Tom smiled softly at them and Mike had seen that look a thousand times. It was his – I’m a good guy, watch how mature I can be.

This might have been the reason it was so very easy to lean into Misha’s body when the man slid an arm over his shoulder. “Mike and I have been together for a month or so now. How do you know Mike?”

Mike might have taken a moment to bask in the look of shock and slight jealousy in Tom’s eyes. Good. The guy deserved it. And he wasn’t exactly certain what game Misha was playing but that might have been because he was far too caught up in the man’s warmth pressed against his side.

"Mike and I used to date. He uh, hasn't mentioned me?"

"Oh, you're that Tom." Misha nodded slowly, eyeing Tom for a long moment before turning to dip in and murmur in Mike's ear. "Just squeeze my thigh if it's too much and you want to go."

The warm air sent a shiver down Mike's spine and when he turned to Misha their lips brushed, the sensation nearly sparking. "It’s okay," he said softly, smiling before he turned back to the boys across from them. "So how's it going Tom? What's new?"

What followed was a half hour of only semi awkward conversation that Mike had honestly thought he'd never have. Obviously, he hadn't thought about how he'd react to seeing Tom once more besides turning and running because it seemed safest. But with Misha there it was hard to relive the pain, easy to consider the future, to pretend they really were boyfriends.

"Well we should probably head out," Tom said after a while, his smile a little more genuine. "It was good to see you Mike. And nice to meet you Misha, you two make a good couple."

"Thanks." Mike didn't even have to force his smile as he watched the two slide out of the booth. "Take care."

They sat in silence until Tom and Nick had disappeared out the front door and Misha didn't move from his side, not even to scoot away. Mike was pretty sure his entire body was flushed at this point and he didn’t so much mind. “So um, is that part of the advice you offer at the Heartbreak Hotline?”

“Flaunting your new boyfriend in front of your old boyfriend?” Misha laughed softly, fingers gently sliding along the back of Mike’s neck. “No, that one is on the house.”

“Are you my new boyfriend?” Mike whispered, turning to look at him. Their eyes locked and held for a long moment and Mike subconsciously wet his lips.

“I would say so,” Misha murmured then closed the distance between them, letting their lips brush together in a slow, languid kiss that made Mike’s toes curl.

In the months of talking and getting to know Misha, Mike surprisingly thought very little about how it would feel to kiss him. Maybe because he couldn't picture Misha - never would have done him justice anyway.

He pulled back after several minutes because his body was overreacting and they were still in a coffee shop. "I meant to tell you I live around here too."

"Why Michael, are you trying to take me home with you?" The way Misha batted his eyes would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but Misha, of course, made it work.

"Would it be awful of me to say yes?" Mike laughed softly and looked away out of embarrassment more than anything else. The fact that he desperately wanted Misha now more than ever was kind of surreal. After everything with Tom, he wasn’t sure he would feel that pull and drive again.

“No, not really,” Misha murmured and kissed him once more before sliding up out of the booth, offering his hand to Mike with a smile.

Their shoulders and hips bumped as their fingers wove together and they left the coffee shop, Mike tugging them down the block to his apartment building. It could have been strange, how easily this all fell into place for them but it wasn’t. Maybe because this was something kind of meant to be and Mike hadn’t really ever had that with anyone before.

And Misha was amazing, like he’d always been on the phone, like Mike had known he would be but couldn’t let himself fully believe. The moment they were in his apartment Misha was tugging him close, crushing their lips together, deepening the kiss quickly with the slide forward of his tongue. His hands were slipping under Mike’s clothing like he wanted him just as bad and it hit Mike like a sharp curl in his gut that Misha _did_.

“I kept thinking,” Misha spoke through the kiss, pulling back enough to tug Mike’s shirt off. Mike caught the flash of blue eyes and a smile before those lips were on his neck again. “He’s gotta know, gotta know how I feel about him, that I’ve never spoken to anyone so amazing.”

Mike laughed hoarsely and gripped Misha’s hips, tugging him back through the apartment. “No. Didn’t know. Not any of that.”

“Should have,” Misha breathed against his ear then pushed him back on the bed and clearly Misha was more aware of things at the moment because Mike hadn’t realized they’d gotten to his bedroom yet. “Thought that’s why you wanted to meet me.”

“No, just wanted you.” Mike laughed again because he was giddy and he couldn’t help it. Misha was already tugging off his jeans and Mike didn’t know if he was remembering to breathe let alone how to properly function in bed with a man.

“Well you got me.” Misha grinned up at him one final time and then suddenly everything was blurring and blinding because Misha was pulling his hard cock free from his boxers and kneeling, sucking him in.

All Mike could do was moan and fall back on the mattress, controlling himself from thrusting hard up into Misha’s mouth though there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

Misha's mouth was hot and wet and Mike wasn't used to this because Tom has never really been big on giving blow jobs. Apparently Misha was though because he sucked and licked and swallowed so eagerly Mike thought he must taste like a Popsicle.

Or maybe he should stop thinking while receiving the best blow job of his life because that sounded all sorts of wrong.

Mike came embarrassingly fast but Misha never pulled up, just swallowed and continued a light suck until Mike tugged him up. Their lips met and Misha moaned, maybe surprised that Mike was so willing to kiss him after.

Then he was sliding his hand down and eagerly tugging at Misha's fly, slipping under the denim and cotton until he curled fingers around hard flesh. Misha fell against his body, thrusting up into his hand as his mouth sucked and moved over Mike’s neck. The soft moans and gasps leaving Misha’s lips were maddening and Mike couldn’t help thinking how much he’d love to hear that all the time.

The man seemed to come just as fast, moaning Mike’s name against his neck as his hips jerked forward and hot come spilled over Mike’s fingers. Mike stroked him slowly through the peak of his release, soft smile on his lips.

He tugged Misha up onto the bed beside him and they sprawled out, half dressed and damp with sweat, both with matching messed up hair. Mike imagined they had to look like a couple of over eager teenagers and that made him grin, slapping a hand on Misha’s middle. “Guess you wanted me so bad you couldn’t even get undressed.”

“You’ve no idea,” Misha mumbled and curled into him, pushing up onto his elbow. “Wanna get dinner?”

“You’ve got come on your shirt,” Mike pointed out with a smirk. When Misha looked down and arched his brows, Mike laughed. “We could order in.”

“Yeah, then I can show you how I spend my free time,” Misha dipped forward, nuzzling Mike’s neck.

Mike’s breath hitched and he hummed softly. “And how’s that?”

“Yoga.”

~End  



End file.
